


Where do we go from here?

by Amaimon_faust



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Blue Exorcist
Genre: Demons, Fallout, Foreplay, Guilt, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutants, Post-Apocalypse, Sex, Smut, Survival, Tail Play, Trauma, anal sez, cant spell, lovers embrace, more to be added - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaimon_faust/pseuds/Amaimon_faust
Summary: It’s been years since the bombs dropped while Rin okumura and bon were on assignment and memories linger and very little is known about what remains in the world did others survive or is it those who were lucky in the shelters or were the lucky ones those who died in the initial blasts?





	1. Echoes of the past

**Author's Note:**

> Edits being done to fix grammatical and punctuational errors.

A soft sigh escaped rins lip as the sounds of the dead city surrounded the half bred demon, he looked at the Geiger counter as it screamed at him showing the high levels of radiation that covered the surface of the city. The one time Rin can thank his demonic lineage would be his immunity to radiation but that comes at a cost forcing Rin to pick and chose when to explore into the wasteland or remain at home in the dark dilapidated tunnels of the metro system. The demons tail wagged slowly as he looked at one of the creatures scurrying around wondering what the small creature mutated from before he looked to the sky at one of the “demons” that flew around. Aside from its name Rin had nothing in common with the modern worlds demons it seems when the bombs dropped hell itself died or shutdown its been years since Rin saw another demon or even a trace of one but he had hope because if he saw one maybe that means he’ll be able to get home. The half bred teen was frozen in time once his demonic side was awakened his human form stopped aging so Rin appeared as a teenager. From time to time he would think what life would have been like if his demonic side never revealed itself or if he could have waited a few years before awakening so he would look older but that was all things he wished for but alas here he was stuck forever in his mid teens.

“In the beginning god said let there be light to burn away the darkness” the half breed spoke to himself as his memories wandered freely as he recalled arriving in Moscow. Rin yawned loudly and stretched as he walked off the plane that had brought him and his close friend bon from japan, the flight had been long and the two exorcists were ready to stretch their legs a bit but what awaited them would have made anyone turn back and fly home. Rin was eager to get to the hotel. He didn’t like all the eyes on him as he heard people muttering and talking about him as his tail moved slowly stretching from being concealed and cramped from the long flight before he could say anything he felt a arm around his shoulder and yank him in close as he was surrounded by the warmth and scent of bon who made a few soft remarks to the half breed that helped him relax. Rin hadn’t noticed the tears that had started to form until he was pulled into bons embrace but he was truly thankful for the other. When Rin first began at true cross he thought he was straight as a arrow but the near literal dick measuring contest with bon changed that and since then he found himself falling further and further in love with his friend and ally though Rin wouldn’t ever confess his love but one could dream right? The walk through the airport was long and tedious having to deal with a long customs line which wasn’t helped by rins whining and complaining as he stood with bon but once the two exorcists were through security they were free to head for the hotel, that was until they were promptly arrested and interrogated because someone forgot to let the Russian office know they were coming and here bon and Rin are with weapons and materials that would raise red flags. Thankfully after a few hours the Russian office got everything figured out and the now irritated exorcists were free to go Rin slinging his sword over his shoulder groaned as they got into a taxi and with another long trip thanks to traffic arrived at the hotel. To add to the already wonderful day the hotel had messed up the reservation so Rin and bon were stuck with a king size bed rather than two twins so they were going to have to sleep together which made Rin visibly flustered but bon chuckled and made some gentle remarks which brought out rins childish side and the first night ended with the two of them hanging out together eating room service. 

 

Rin was pulled back to reality from his memories as he heard static and a message over the radio calling for him to return to one of the nearby stations which needed his help. Rin sighed and closed his eyes as he stood up and with everything packed and ready to go Rin stepped off the building edge and dropped fifteen stories to the snow covered streets littered with abandoned and destroyed vehicles. When Rin landed his tail twitched slightly as his attention was drawn to the ghostly echoes of people talking and he for a second swore he could see the shadows of people sitting in a rusting bus. Though a second later the echoes and shadows vanished and Rin started moving noting the snow covered remains in the bus it was rather obvious the people on the street never stood a chance and died where they were when the bombs dropped. He shivered as he imagined what they must have thought and felt before his memories of that day played out,  
That day started out like any other the two exorcists woke up, showered, got dressed and reported to their assignment which lasted most of the day and was rather lackluster which made Rin complain and assume he was assigned this out of spite by yukio.... Rin hates himself for how he acted that day he had called his twin brother and in a heated argument over something so trivial Rin yelled “I hope I never have to see or hear from you again” before he hung up on his brother and now all Rin can think is all he wants is to see and hear his brother and his friends back in Japan are they alive?. In the days that had passed since the two exorcists had arrived the two had grown closer and behind closed doors the two had actually became a couple finding they both had feelings for one another and a night of planning and review turned into a night of love and passion between the two exorcists which was the highlight of the trip for Rin and he hoped it was for bon as they both felt the other was the best thing to happen to each other. The two were supposed to meet for a mid afternoon snack as the scheduling was thrown off by the twos assignments so they were both in different locations. Bon was sitting in a restaurant waiting for Rin while Rin was on the other side of town about a fifteen minute walk or a five minute ride on the metro that day the weather was perfect so Rin decided to walk. He didn’t make it far when a man ran by yelling something in Russian which confused the demon because Rin hadn’t been paying attention in the class teaching basic Russian for the mission so Rin has absolutely zero idea how to communicate with the locals if they didn’t speak English or Japanese but Rin would come to learn the man had heard a warning on the radio and was warning people to head for the shelters. Not many people knew that the metro stations in Moscow are giant fallout shelters designed during the Cold War to shelter and preserve as many citizens as possible, though the main constraint was time once the alert was given the guards would get as many into the station as possible and once the order was given to close the doors the guards were ordered to do everything they needed to do to preserve the stations residents. When the sirens sounded bon having paid attention in the training thought it was a drill and quickly followed other citizens into the nearest station while on the other side the residents when the sirens blared were calm at first with Rin caught in the middle confused on what was happening, before the screams started as he and others witnessed the streaks in the sky and the sounds of the defense and retaliatory launch of missiles which made everyone realize this wasn’t s drill and the calm collected manner went out the window as people panicked rushing to try and make it into the metro station nearby. It was horrible people screaming and crying people being trampled the sounds of bones snapping under the weight of others and Rin was overwhelmed in the middle of a sea of people he did what he thought was right and he jumped onto a car and in a few quick leaps made it to the metro station and started yelling to try and calm the crowds, his flames and tail in full view which caused more panic but it did help for a moment before the head of security for the station stepped out with some of the guards and pushed Rin into the station. Rin stood stunned as the doors closed and he heard the sounds of gunfire and screaming as the guards opened fire into the crowd that were trying to rush the doors. Rin was pulled back by a girl he would later learn was named Katya and as they were heading down below ground he heard a sound he wouldn’t ever forget the sounds of the bombs impacting far away before finally one hit close and knocked Rin and katya to the ground and the sounds of the thousands screaming and yelling outside stopped. 

 

Rins attention was brought back as he held a flame in his hand creating a orb as he stepped into a dark decaying building careful to watch his step for any traps or surprises which he did find in the form of a mutant creature the size of a large dog with its kin which growled aggressively but Rin passed by showing himself to not be a threat before he found the hidden door he was looking for and stepped into a stairwell. The half bred demon walked down the stairwell careful to not trip over the decaying corpses of those who tried to seek shelter here it made his heart break seeing the forms of families huddled together in eachothers embrace as they awaited death but he knew at least they didn’t suffer which brought some peace to Rin his way of overcoming his survivors guilt. He lit some cobwebs on fire to illuminate the bottom of the stairwell to open the door into the tunnel which thanks to his demonic lineage he didn’t have to wear a gas mask like the humans had to, though for Rin he was greeted by the putrid scent of the overgrowth of a almost biomass material that was infesting some of the tunnels and bunkers that littered the metro system in these tunnels where the biomass appeared there was a hidden threat as long as there was bright illumination you’d be safe. Though once the light died down the mutants would come out and were quick to attack and were deadly to those ill equipped or those who thought they could sneak by. Once the door behind him shut Rin could see clearly in the pitch black tunnel thanks to his demonic lineage he had perfect night vision so he could see the creatures which he assumed must have mutated from spiders and other insects scurry around but drawing his sword and his flames appeared the mutants scurried out of sight away from the flames which allowed Rin to pass safely through the tunnels, though he’d stop from time to time and place torches that he would light as his demonic flame wouldn’t die off as fast compared to a normal flame and wouldn’t burn the wood frame or the torch’s he carried. Once he was clear of the infested tunnels he walked along the train tracks that carried who knows how many people daily from station to station but after a hour he was soon passing by his torches he had lit weeks earlier as he approached a checkpoint into one of the stations.

 

“What took you so long okumura” was yelled out by someone which made Rin smile 

 

“Miss me already bon I was only gone for a day” he said to his lover arriving home at his home station with its messily population of nine hundred the half bred demon could relax now as he stepped inside and was greeted by bon who pulled him into a tight hug which made Rin think back to the day they arrived in Moscow before a shiver ran down his spine feeling bone tail wrap around his own as he smiled and gently kissed his lover enjoying bons scent heat and taste and maybe tonight something more....

Rin sighed softly as he was enveloped in bons embrace and his tail gently squeezed bons tail causing a audible inhale from bon before a chuckle escaped his lips “I missed you Rin” bon spoke softly as he planted another gentle loving kiss to rins lips. The day the bombs dropped the two exorcists sexual activities and the lack of safe sex practices resulted in something neither exorcist knew about, as Rin comes from the royal bloodline rins semen carried with it some unique abilities if one is aware of what it can do if not well surprises can occur. As neither knew that bon was marked by Rin and carried his permeating seed inside when rins emotions took over when the bombs dropped he triggered his seed within bon. And what must of been a shocking scene for those with bon in his station bon was enveloped by rins demonic flames and after a minute the flames died down and bon stood stunned to see and feel he had gained a tail, his ears had elongated and his senses had increased tenfold as well as a few other features that no one could complain about. The first time the two exorcists were reunited was by a weak radio signal between the stations and Rin got the red ass from bon over what he had done though after some time bon accepted what had happened and what he had become. 

“We need to travel together again it’s lonely up there and besides up on the surface we won’t have anyone watching us” Rin said peering playfully at bon and over to some of the residents as they made their way from the outskirts into the main parts of the station. Much of the stations artwork and beauty had decayed and been worn down over the years but it still was a wonderful place the people here had learned to adapt shops were assembled, you could buy food. Weapons and ammo or if it fits your taste one could buy companionship. Rin smiled seeing kids run around playing tag atleast people here hadn’t stopped when the world ended but most of all he was happy to see families being created and the future beginning here. Though Rin did have one big pet peeve here anytime he would show up everyone would except a nice meal prepared by the demonic chef and it didn’t take much convincing but it took away from time Rin could be spending with his mate, though bon wouldn’t complain about the time lost as he’d get a nice meal out of it and he knew Rin would make it up to him later and oh the two exorcist lovers were both looking forward to that.


	2. the politics of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has finally rendezvoused with his mate bon at their native station and a question surfaces what to do?

Pleasured moans escaped from bons mouth as muffled moans escaped rins mouth as he was enjoying his work his tail moving in tandem with bons beneath the table as Rin finished his mouthful of pasta “see after all these years I can still make you moan with my cooking” Rin said playfully sticking his tongue out to his lover across the table from him who chuckled at rins remark. “You can make me moan in many ways with more than just food” he said befroe he chuckled hearing a kid groan “dude not appropriate” one of the kids spoke before they picked up their bowls of pasta and moved away from the two demons which caused Rin to laugh a bit a wide smile planted on his face. It wasn’t long before the two finished eating and retreated to the main lobby of the station where the two demons sat together Rin resting his head on bons shoulder humming happily as he had his lovers heat and scent surrounding him as they listened to the sounds of the station of people surviving something they were both happy to hear. In the station there were a few different factions, those who wanted to survive and those who wanted to take advantage of the situation to prosper even if it means taking advantage of others. The two demons were well aware of this having been here ever since the bombs dropped watching the people deal with the end of the world and the birth of a new as well as dealing with the stages of grief, some handled it better than others for some time after the bombs dropped the stations population dropped and for some time kept a steady decline wether by disease, war or those who decided to take the easy way out. It was hard for them as they would make connections a extended family almost and soon the connections the extended family started passing away or left them behind it led to the two demons becoming isolated from the human population and for a short time they became a urban legend having not been seen for years but once the two returned to the metro station life changed for the survivors they gained protection, friends and a demonic cook even if it meant they had to deal with the rins childish demeanor and the rather obvious sexual tension.

 

“Maybe we should head back to our room and rest” Rin suggested though he had no plan on resting as bon knew what Rin had in mind as he felt the others hot breath on his neck and those sharp canines grazing his sensitive skin. “Rin do you ever rest or just lay around before heading back out” bon asked the half bred demon as his tail squeezed rins bon didn’t enjoy rins constant expeditions to the surface or if anything he wanted to go with him he since they first met hated how Rin would act as a lone knight when he had a large group of support “were married remember” bon remarked causing Rin to frown “I know it’s just..... I can’t risk losing you” he said before he stood taking bons hands helping him stand up before he kissed him deeply “you won’t lose me we’re married were a team” bon said once the kiss was broken and a few mumbled remarks came from others in the station “I know what to do” Rin said before he took bons hand.

 

The sun was starting to set as the two demons climbed a piece of debris the Geiger counter was screaming as they were near the epicenter of the impact zone of one of the bombs “wow so romantic Rin” bon spoke sarcastically as his tail moved slowly concealed under his clothing as the wind blew taking in the silence of the city with only the decay of the city metal creaking and debris coming free. “We’re almsot there” Rin said offering a hand to bon helping pull him up through a collapsed ceiling into a room .once inside the room bon looked around the building was largely destroyed though parts still remained relatively intact “remember this room” Rin asked as bon walked into the rooms bathroom looking at the decaying wall fixture the sink and the broken bathtub before he spotted a rather oddly preserved pair of toothbrushes “holy shit” bon said under his breath before he walked out into the room where Rin had set up candles and had been slowly piecing together a new bed for the two men to share and have a little “vacation”. 

 

Bon smiled as Rin stood there his tail wagging excitedly with a bright smile on his face “what a romantic move” bon said as he approached his lover and pulled him into a tight embrace as he kissed the demon lovingly letting out a gentle moan as he felt the others warm slick tongue explore his mouth while bons played and teased rin running them over rins canines. After a minute the kiss broke and both men were panting “Holy shit” bon spoke as Rin sat on the bed “having flashbacks to our first time” he said as both men had a very visible bulge in their pants “yes” bon spoke as he leaned down and kissed rin while he crouched and slipped his hand into the others pants causing rins breath to hitch as bons warm hand touched his hardening erection. With one gentle action bon had run on his back on the bed and bon growled playfully as he looked at the sight below him “what a beautiful sight” he said as he helped Rin out of his clothing before he took a moment to stare at his lovers naked form “hey it’s not fair to be the only one naked” Rin whined to the other as a deep blush formed as his cock strained as he looked up at bon who obliged his lover being rather painful slow to tease Rin who couldn’t handle bons teasing as precum slowly pooped on rins smooth bare chest and groin. Once bon has stripped down he moved to lay atop his naked lover and with a passionate kiss he pressed their naked forms together rins smooth soft body pressed firmly against bons rigid form and moans escaped both men’s mouths as their cocks rubbed against one another precum from both men slowly started mixing on rins chest “so what to do what to do” bon spoke as Rin was slowly becoming a lustful whimpering mess and bon decided to be a tease once more as he took rins tail into his hands causing rins breath and cock to hitch knowing how sensitive the other was “someone’s pent up” bon said as he slowly started planting gentle kisses to rins furry warm tail marking him in gentle kisses that slowly became sloppy as he slicked rins fur before he gently buried his teeth into rins trial causing the half bred demon to scream in pleasure as he arched off the bed his cock erupting painting rins chest in his thick cum. Rins cum stained chest raised and lowered as he tried to catch his breath following his orgasm “fuck I shouldn’t have told you that” Rin said partly regretting telling bon that a light bite to the tail leads to a powerful orgasm. “Are you sure you looked like your enjoying it” bon said reaching down and gently dragging his nails over rins sensitive cock before he gripped the warm cum stained appendage and started pumping it causing Rin to moan loudly once more before bon took rins breath away with a deep passionate kiss as he pushed into his lover moaning as he kissed the half breed feeling the others anal muscles greet and massage his cock almost sucking him in “seems you missed me” bon spoke as he was soon buried inside his lover who was flustered and slowly but surely rin wrapped his arms and legs around bons body as the two men moaned loudly against each other’s lips as the sounds of skin slapping against skin the two groaning in pure pleasure fucking. It wasn’t long before Rins orgasmed once more and with his orgasm spasming his anal muscles bon slammed into his lover and groaned as he arched his back and started pumping his lover with his thick seed both men moaned as bon filled Rin with his cum “fuck love” bon said as Rin panted feeling the others warm seed fill his anal cavity “don’t pull out I want to stay like this forever” Rin said in a fucked out expression. Bon smiled softly as he looked down at his lover “I’m hapoy to stay in my love” he said as he pulled the blankets over the two of them as he kissed him once more “so should we go another round” Rin asked as his fingers traced around bons taint.


End file.
